Back to school
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Tasha receives an invitation to the alumni meeting of her high school. Only she hated this part of her life and has no desire to go there. Seeing the turmoil of her teammate Reade decides to help her cope with her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A bad start of the day**

It was mid-March and spring was starting to arrive in New York. It was a Thursday like the others. The sky was blue the temperature was mild. It was neither too hot nor too cold. In addition, Agent Weller's team did not have a big case in court. In summary, it was the beginning of a perfect day. Only, unlike all her colleagues, Agent Zapata arrived late and in a bad mood. Without a word she sat at her desk and started typing a report. Surprised by the attitude of their colleague, agents Patterson and Reade looked at each other in astonishment. The young computer specialist decided to go talk to her friend. She approached her desk and positioned herself right next to her.  
_"Hi, how are you?"_ She asked without making a flourish.  
_"I'm fine and you?"_ The brunette retorted trying to hide her confusion. She was so deep in thought that she did not hear the arrival of her best friend.  
_"Are you sure that everything is in order? Finally, you know I'm here when needed?"  
"Sure, but you do not have to worry. I 'm fine. I'm just a little distracted because I got up late. That's all,"_ Tasha lied. She was touched by her friend's anxiety, but she did not really want to talk. It was not important, but a stupid reminder of her past and the failure of her life.  
_"Ok, in this case, I'm going back to work finally you know where to find me if you want to talk,"_ the blond concluded. She went back to her male colleague and said.  
_"I do not know what's wrong but there is definitely something. Try it, she'll talk to you more than me. "  
"If you say so. I do not guarantee anything, but I will keep an eye on her today and if I have an opportunity I would try to make her confide,"_ Edgar announced staring at his teammate. He was worried about her because it was not her friend's habit to be so cold and distant. Even when she went bad she was never so far from reality. She looked completely lost.

Throughout the morning the team members silently tapped their report late, but nobody spoke. Towards ten o'clock Reade, seeing the pale and tired face of his partner, decided that it was more than time to act. He approached her desk and settled where Patterson was a few hours earlier.  
_"I'd tell you to go for a coffee because I do not know you, but I really need to get some fresh air,"_ he suggested smiling tenderly. Natasha knew very well that he was trying to make her confide. The young woman had absolutely no desire only she was really exhausted and needed a coffee. Besides, she could not resist his smile. Edgar had the gift of making her feel better in a snap.  
_"Good idea it will do me good,"_ she replied, smiling weakly. The Hispanic got up and then they went side by side and in silence in the break room. Reade went to fetch their favorite drinks while the pretty brunette booked them a table in the full room. They then sat face to face. The two friends discussed a moment of the affairs in progress and advanced in their report and seeing that she was relaxing he tried an approach.  
_"So, you will decide to tell me what's wrong or I'll have to find it alone?" _Tasha smiled and thoughtfully swallowed a sip of coffee.  
_"It's crazy it's been so long that we work together. Sometimes I forget how well you know me," _she tried trying to divert his attention while making a compliment.  
_"Tash' I see you coming. Do not try to change the subject. I can see that something is wrong, and I worry about you."  
"Listen, it is nothing really, just bad memories. Drops it; that does not matter."  
"It's out of the question. If it puts you in this state is that it matters to you and in this case, it matters to me too," _the young police officer retorted by gently putting his hand on his best friend. Tasha shuddered at this contact. In spite of all her years, she had never been used to his tenderness, his attention, and his kindness. She felt safe and at peace when she was with him. Besides, it was stupid. She knew it. Reade would never judge her. They both knew the importance of memories. Only all that came out of her high school years was complex and still very painful, even after fifteen years trying to forget.  
_"No, but really stupid and I hate that."  
"What do you hate? To be disturbed by something. To entrust you to someone. To accept help. You have the right to have Tasha feelings and you have the right to be able to count on someone, to be vulnerable."_

The policeman knew that he was asking a lot, that being there with him to speak was already a big step for the young woman. Only he also knew that if he did not push her to speak she would shut herself in and he did not want to see her suffer as he had suffered. Even when he had been at the lowest she had always been there for him. So, he was ready to be there for her because the idea of knowing her unhappy, angry or sad was turning his heart.  
_"This morning I received an invitation for the meeting of the alumni of my high school," _she confessed finally.  
_"I see. You know high school it was not easy for anyone if you do not want to go there you just have to throw the invitation,"_ Edgar reassured understanding but also intrigued. He felt it was more complicated than she wanted to admit, but he did not want to rush her. The young man decided to play down the situation in order to release the pressure on his shoulders.  
_"Honestly, I wish it were so easy."  
"Only there is more, and this invitation has opened a door that you would like to close for good ones,"_ Reade said, seeing that she could not find her words. His teammate had definitely had some pretty tough experiences and she needed to deal with it. Tenderly he intertwined their fingers and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.  
_"It's a thing like that. Are you aware that it's quite scary how you reading my thoughts like that?"_ Despite the multitude of bad memories that had assailed her since morning, she could not help but smile. She felt lucky to have someone as caring and sensitive as him by her side. He had always known how to make her feel good.  
_"What are you doing?"  
"I do not have the faintest idea. On the one hand, I have no desire to go to spend the evening pretending to enjoy people I always hate in a place that will only remind me of bad times. On the other side, it would be good if I went to close this door for good as you so rightly said."  
"Can I afford to give you my opinion?"_  
_"Of course, you can I would sincerely upset if you did not do it."  
"You should go there to move on. I do not know exactly what you lived but if there is one thing I learned from the Jones investigation. It's sometimes that you have to deal with your worst nightmares to move forward. In fact, it even comes from you."  
"I am rather good advice," _she joked in order to lighten the atmosphere. The young woman was beginning to be shaken by this overflow of feelings. She let go of her teammate's hand and settled back in her seat, passing a lock of hair behind her ear. She bit her lower lip and smiled shyly.  
_"It is true that you are pretty good when you want." "When is it exactly?"  
"It is Saturday night."  
"Well, that means you have a little time to think and make the decision that suits you best."  
"It's true. It has already done half an hour should return."  
"Good idea after all the paperwork is not going to be all by itself,"_ the officer agreed, understanding that she needed time to think.

They went upstairs talking about everything and nothing as usual. It was always easy between them. No matter the problem they found a way to fix it, they always knew when to push the other in his entrenchments and when to go smoothly. At the turning in the corridor, Tasha interrupted their march.  
_"You know what I just remembered that I had to go see Patterson for his reports from the last survey. In addition, I would like to apologize I was a little cold this morning."_  
_"No worries I think I'm big enough to go back to the open space alone you know,"_ Edgar joked sweetly. The pretty brunette laughed and left for the lab when she was interrupted.  
_"Tash 'if you need to talk or even moral support if you decide to go there I'm here. Do not hesitate to ask."  
"Thank you,"_ she murmured timidly, touched that someone cares as much about his well-being, as Reade does. The Hispanic smiled and went on to say that she really needed a discussion with her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A friendly discussion**

When Zapata came in she found it was as calm as in their service. The laboratory workers went about various and varied occupations while chatting quietly. After a few seconds, she saw Patterson and Jane, isolated, in great conversation. The blond recognized her friend and immediately signed her to join them.  
_"Hey hi, are you feeling better? "_ the brunette asked concerned. She had spent her early morning worrying about her colleague.  
_"Yes, it's better, thank you. I had come to apologize I really did not want to be cold this morning. I know you just wanted to help me."  
"Do not worry about that I totally understand. After all, we all have good and bad days. I just hope it's okay,"_ the computer scientist reassured benevolent.  
_"Yes, do not worry. I received an invitation for my alumni meeting, and it reminded me of memories that I would have preferred forgotten but it's okay, really."  
"Are you sure?"_ Jane questioned knowing full well that her friend was very good at hiding her emotions.  
_"Absolutely, I spoke with Reade. He helped me clear my mind."  
"I see. So, if you've talked to Reade," _the blond laughed sweetly. She exchanged a knowing glance with her colleague, smiling maliciously. The whole team knew how the two partners were close, what impact one can have on the mood of the other or even how they could be in love without even realizing the feelings of the other.  
_"What was that?" _Tasha interrogated intrigued by this accomplice exchange.  
_"Nothing at all, we just reassured that you confide to someone. I'm sure that he was attentive and adorable, like every time that it is with you," _her best friend continued knowing very well where she wanted to lead the conversation.  
_"Listen you're not going to start over with this. He feels nothing more for me than friendship."  
"Yes, of course, and it's the same for you. You must stop veiling your face."  
"I do not veil my face. He guarantees me after the raid against Sandstorm. What I feel for him it does not have importance."  
"Of course, he does have secured such a thing after you freaked when he kissed you. You should tell him how you feel. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised,"_ Jane assured calmly. She understood very well the anguish of his colleague only they missed something beautiful both. It was a shame. After all, if she had not declared her feelings to Kurt, they would not be about to marry.  
_"How can you be so sure?"  
"It is obvious Tash. He looks at you as if you were the eighth wonder of the world. You spend your time together. You know each other on the fingertips, and you are completely in harmony."  
"When you discussed how did he behave exactly?"  
"As usual he was attentive, understanding and almost tender. He even said that if I needed a plus one I could count on him, well if I decided to go there."  
"And you intend to go I guess. Otherwise, you would not even talk about his proposal. So, obviously, you do not know if you have to ask him to come with you,"_ Patterson said.  
_"No, but you really have to stop reading in my thoughts as well. I am really becoming too predictable."  
"Absolutely not, we know you that's all,"_ the young tattooed replied.  
_"Seriously you really think that it would behave like that if you were just a friend because as great as Reade is I do not think that he will do this for anyone," _the blond retorted.  
_"I don 't know. That is the problem. I do not want to ruin our friendship because of my feelings or misinterpretation. Finally, otherwise, do you think I should ask him to come with me?"  
"It depends. Do you want to go to this party?"  
"I do not go that far but I think that I've needed to move on. The thing that is that on one side I am not sure to do it alone but there are some things I didn't want him to discover."  
"Ask him. Even if you're strong enough to go alone that does not mean you have to be Tash'. Reade would never judge you or push you to talk if you do not want to.  
"I know but I do not want to be that kind of person.  
"What kind of person? Stop if it pleases you there's no harm in asking for help when you need,"_ Patterson finished authoritatively.  
_"Obviously, I do not have a choice," _the pretty brunette remarked with a desperate air. She looked from her friends then got up without a word to return to the bullpen.  
_"Do you really think she will ask him?" Jane asked after her friend left.  
"I think I'd kill to see that just she will not give us any details," _the computer scientist replied. They remained silent a few minutes. Then the face of the future Mrs. Weller's lit up.  
_"The offices are full of surveillance cameras. Can you have access to those next to theirs?"  
"But of course, Jane you 're great. It remains only to hope that she follows our advice. "_

On the way, Tasha thought that her colleagues were right. There 'was no shame in asking for help especially that it had offered. Only the idea of showing this part of her life Reade terrified. The young woman had lived in hell during her high school years, on all levels. She arrived at her office and installed under the watchful eyes of her friend. After a few minutes, she smiled, realizing that he does not stop to look.  
_"I will do well,"_ she assured him, turning her chair towards him.  
_"I am delighted. Does it go well with Patterson?"  
"Yes, she understood perfectly. We discussed a little and she has roughly held the same speech that you,"_ she told deliberately omitting a part of the conversation.  
_"And?"_  
_"It turns out that you both have reasons. I will go to this party hoping that my old high school classmates have a minimum of wisdom."  
"I've seen to neutralize a terrorist group when we were stuck on a Turkish island without any reinforcement so honestly, I'm sure you'll manage."  
"You are nice but it's a little more complicated than that. Finally, thank you to try,"_ Natasha smiled still hesitant. The girl leaned back in her seat and remained motionless for a moment. Edgar could see that she had a few things in mind and the way that it had to look on he had an idea of what it could be, but he did not want to seem pushy. A few minutes later she turned to him again.  
_"Reade?"  
"Yes,"_ the young man replied, giving her his best smile. He only wanted to be reassuring when Tasha saw she could not prevent panic.  
_"Drop it. It's nothing."_ She went back to her place again cursing herself. When he saw her behavior, Edgar realized that asking for help was difficult for her.  
_"When do you want me to pick you up?"_ He ventured to ask.  
_"At 8.30 pm, please,"_ the Hispanic laughed blessing his foresight. The fact that he knows her that much was both cute but also quite terrifying. She was not accustomed to being so vulnerable with anyone. The most confusing was that she does not feel threatened. Rather she was never felt safe that with her best friend.

The two colleagues went back to work as if nothing happened even though they were both distracted by a multitude of emotions and questions. In the end, Weller day met the team to give them their weekend. As it was rather quiet a little time off would be beneficial to everyone. In the case of problems, he could call them. From that Jane and Patterson hastened to organize a girl's day which in addition to making them a world of good, they would ensure that Tasha confides more about her relationship with Reade and these high school years. The pretty brunette, compelled to accept, gave an appointment to her friends the next day for a morning jog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A surprising meeting**

Around half-past seven the next day, the three young women found themselves in Central Park and ran for several kilometers. They also did some self-defense and bodybuilding exercises. After several hours of intensive sports, they stopped in their usual cafe to have breakfast. What they did not know was that Reade and Weller had the same idea.  
_"Honestly Tash' can you tell me why you wanted to do sports so early in the morning while on leave?"_ Patterson asked breathlessly as she walked to the cashier to order.  
_"What, I had the energy to evacuate and then it never hurt anyone to do a bit of sport," _Zapata gently quipped. Although the friendly discussions did a lot of good to her, the brunette had a lot of things in her mind. Sport helped to clear her mind.  
"It's true but so early in the morning I tend to prefer another type of sport," Jane joked with a smirk.  
_"Please, not this kind of imagine it's our boss I remind you,"_ the blond laughed.  
_"Madam the future bride we do not all have a man on whom to count,"_ Tasha exclaimed.  
_"So then it's completely your fault. If you listened a little you would not be single,"_ her friend retorted seeing an opening.  
_"Oh, it's good you're not going to start again."  
"Of course if and we will not release you until you told him,"_ the computer scientist continued, turning to her colleague. Looking up, she could see her male teammates sitting at a table not too far from them, close enough for them to hear their conversation. When they saw Patterson's confusion, Tasha and Jane turned around.  
_"Do you knew they would be here?"_ The Hispanic whispered anxiously as they heard their conversation. It was not dramatic since they had nothing more than a classic chat with friends only that was awfully awkward.  
_"Not at all, they had to decide this morning. When I left, Kurt was still sleeping."  
"I know we can do a lot, but if we wanted to do something with Reade we would not have taken it that way."_ The three young women looked at each other. Then Zapata began to smile, perfectly imagining what her best friends were capable of in this kind of situation.

They retrieved their coffees and then went to their table when the two men signaled them to join them. Jane exchanged a kiss with her husband and then sat down beside him. Patterson settled between her and Reade and Zapata between her two male colleagues.  
_"You are very morning to what I see. Sincerely a jog at seven in the morning can I know why?"_ Edgar asked laughing, intrigued by the bridles of the conversation he had heard.  
_"You just heard. We had the energy to spend. Besides, we have to keep fit,"_ Jane replied, trying to change her conversation. She did not want one of the two newcomers to start asking questions and that Tasha felt embarrassed.  
_"What do you think it's not by staying in my couch that I get so often to fight you in training", _the Hispanic gently quipped, smiling tenderly. The two partners laughed in a good-natured way and then the rest of the team joined them, conscious of the chemistry between their friends. The team had breakfast, chatting happily about everything and nothing. A good hour later they decided it was time to leave.  
_"So, we meet around noon at the usual restaurant?"_ The pretty blond proposed to her friends. The other two women nodded in agreement.  
_"What are you going to do this time? On your last date, Patterson came back with her hair twice longer and Tash' twice shorter, not to mention color,"_ the African American questioned amused. He had never understood the need for women to buy new clothes or change their hairstyles. In addition, her friends were far from needing it.  
_"We are going shopping. Do you have a problem with our haircuts?"_ the brunette teased again in a playful mood. She approached him, looking him in the eyes. The young man, troubled, _began to stutter.  
"Absolutely not, you are both beautiful, it suits you beautifully."_ When they saw the state in which he was the three young women laughed.  
_"You're done,"_ Kurt smiled, knowing very well the effect their friend had on his colleague, the same as that of his future wife on him.

Everyone went home in a good mood. Even if they spent their days working together they were always more than happy to spend time off too. Two and a half hours later Weller and Edgar went about their business, respectively. Jane, Patterson, and Tasha had returned to shower and change to join their favorite restaurant. They settled down, ordered and then began to talk quietly.  
_"Can I know what happened this morning between Reade and you?"_ The computer scientist interrogated smiling maliciously.  
_"What do you mean by what happened?"  
"Please, I've never seen you too, I do not even have the word, players. Frankly, Tash', you flirted like teenagers. You laughed at all his jokes and as soon as you had an opportunity you teased him until you blushed like two high school students at their prom."  
"You must stop watching romantic comedies you get ideas."  
"Absolutely not, I feel that your proposal has further accentuated the ambiguity of your relationship,"_ the brunette interrupted.  
_"In fact, I did not really ask him."  
"What but you said that you both went there,"_ her friends surprised.  
"It is true we cannot just say that I asked him properly. I was going to do it, but I hesitated. He must have seen it because he simply asked me what time he should come and pick me up."  
_"Ok, it's really too cute,"_ the blond enthused.  
_"I admit that at the time it made me smile but the fact is that it is not a date."  
"The fact is that it depends only on you. I do not tell you to tell him what you feel because I totally understand that it scares you but please stay open. Try to observe him and do not go totally get defeatist."  
"If I promise you to stay open to all possibilities can we change the subject?"  
"Okay, but we will buy new dresses. That way you can put it tomorrow night. In addition to showing to all these idiots in your high school the extraordinary woman you have become, you will finish turning the head of our dear friend. I can guarantee you that even your legendary pessimism cannot deny the truth."_  
_"If it makes you happy after all I did not know what to put. Why you want a new dress?"_ The Hispanic intrigued amused by the behavior of her colleague. She knew that her friend was doing this for her sake. She also gave her hope because Tasha knew Patterson would never guarantee such things without being sure.  
_"Since when do I need a good excuse to buy new clothes?"_ The computer scientist retorted enthusiastically. For the first time since it seemed like an eternity, they finally had a moment of respite and they were happy. All she wanted was to start living again and her best friend did the same.

The two brunettes looked at each other and began to laugh. It was nice to be spontaneous and light. For once they could think of simple things like their loves, their wardrobe or even having fun without any psychodrama on the horizon. The three young women did not know how long this lull would last but they were planning to take advantage of it. An hour later they finished lunch and then went in search of the perfect dress for the evening of the next day. They found her in a small shop they used to frequent. Zapata, initially reluctant, decided to buy it under the pleas of her two colleagues who assured her that their teammate could never resist her in such an outfit. The young woman yielded with meager hope that the genius of her colleague was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A quiet start to the evening**

At about five o'clock in the afternoon the next day Zapata began to prepare with a ball in her stomach. Since leaving her friends the night before, the young woman had spent her time reminiscing about the moments of her schooling. Everything had passed: her childhood, her non-existent family, the feeling of being invisible outside the few very good friends, certain moments of happiness but also the tragedy. Her outing with Edgar was not what worried her. On the contrary, Reade's presence was the only thing that reassured her. Although she was nervous that he would discover some parts of shadows of her past. What frightened the pretty brunette was to face all her nightmares and the darkness that she had put aside as soon as she graduated. An hour and a quarter later, she was ready. The Hispanic had to admit that her colleagues had been right to have her buy the garment. This dress was to delight her. It was dark red, coming above the knee, satin with a bareback and cross strap. The garment matched her forms without being too close to the body. Zapata sported a sober but evening-appropriate make-up and a slightly more sophisticated hairstyle than usual. Her chocolate-colored hair had grown back, and it was coming below her shoulders. She had curled them to obtain a very natural ripple which elegantly enhanced her face while remaining sexy. The pretty brunette had accessorized everything with a gold necklace donated by her grandmother, two thin bracelets and a watch on her left wrist, black pumps, a matching clutch and one of her classic black trench coats. At six and a half o'clock, she heard someone knocking on her door. She went to open with a smile.  
_"Right on time as always," _she greeted her beaming.  
_"Wow, you look wonderful,"_ Reade stammered amazed. During undercover operations, he had already seen his teammate in an evening dress but there he could not believe it. She was so sublime that he lost his word. The young man remastered his spirits so as not to be distracted by the image he had of himself taking away this dress while kissing her passionately. "Thank you, you are also rather to your advantage, at last, I come inside until I go to get my coat and my bag," the young woman smiled delightedly with the gleam of desire seen in his eyes. She went to her room to pick up her things. She quickly sent a message to her two best friends to tell them that the dress had the desired effect and that she would keep them informed of the evolution of the evening. Tasha returned to the living room smiling. He held out his arm and they went to the car hand in hand. The journey took place between laughter and mundane conversations. Twenty-five minutes later they arrived in front of the Hispanic high school. It was located in Queens, where she had grown up. The property was in good condition even though you could feel that it was populated by children from the poor neighborhoods of the city. Nevertheless, much work had been done since she had left, which made the place different from her memories. Uncontrollably she felt the anguish rising in her in the same way as when she was this withdrawn teenager.  
_"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_ Edgar asked half intrigued half concerned.  
_"Yes, of course, it's going to be okay. High school was hell only at the time I was alone, unhappy and damaged. This is no longer the case. After that, I wouldn't hide from you that I'm not a fan of this leap into the past. I'm glad you're here."  
"I'm delighted to be able to be useful. Let's go," _the policeman concluded, smiling faintly. He was saddened to hear that her childhood had been so difficult. Moreover, he knew her well enough to know that her best friend was not the type to let herself be shot by nothing. Gallantly he went to open the door for her and once again extended his arm. The beautiful brunette smiled radiantly and then they made their way to the entrance.

_"Natasha Zapata and a guest,"_ she announced, introducing herself to the reception. They were handed two badges and then they drove to the gymnasium converted into a ballroom.  
_"It's crazy we think we're back at the prom but with fifteen more years,"_ he joked to relax the atmosphere.  
_"Effectively they didn't do things halfway. Finally, I am sure that at that time you were the king of high school, the football star who made all the girls crack,"_ the young woman said, smiling mischievously. Although she was convinced of what she was saying, the brunette knew that he must be as adorable, kind and caring at school as he is today. One thing was for sure, she probably would have fallen for him at that time, just like today.  
_"It's not wrong but I had a girlfriend that I loved, and I was faithful."  
"I don't doubt it for a second,"_ she smiled. For several minutes they discussed their high school years and then once the room filled the Hispanic gave him some information.  
_"The group that is out there are the geeks, very sectarian originals but not nasty. To your left, you have all the artists. That's mean the theatre clubs, poetry, and the choir. Further to the right, you have all the nerds who passed their noses in their class books. It's the same they were quite nice but so focused on the idea of entering a great university that communication was not always there."  
"In short, you have Rich and Patterson, after Jane if she had not had a psychopathic terrorist mother and then you."  
"Hey, I wasn't a nerd, well not at that point. I was rather lonely. We were a very small group and we didn't mix. Otherwise, it's pretty correct. Last you have the popular slots of which you were part. As for Weller, I don't know what you think but I'd say he was ..."  
"A lonely rebel without any hesitation."  
"We agree,"_ Tasha confirmed before they left in a lifesaving laugh. They continued to chat for a while and the duo was accosted by two young blondes well known to Tasha.

_"Natasha Zapata, so if I had been told that you would be seen here I would not have believed it,"_ the first haughty said.  
_"Mandy, Rachel, like it's been a long time and what do you want I'm full of surprise,"_ the Hispanic replied with a more high-pitched voice than her natural. At her tone, Edgar immediately realized that they had probably never been friends. Moreover, both women were the very archetypes of popular pest. The four young people argued for a few minutes between pretenses and hypocrisy.  
_"Then if you're just friends it means you're still single,"_ the second remarked with a scornful smile. To add to her remark, the woman made sure to highlight a diamond ring of an inordinate size.  
_"Indeed, I am still single. Besides, how's Barry? Strangely, he's not here,"_ Tasha retorted, clenching her teeth to try to regain her countenance. Noticing her trouble, the policeman approached her to show his support.  
_"He's on a business trip. His company is working very well so he's very busy_,_"_ she announced, losing some of her confidence.  
_"Oh yes, really, because the last time I heard about him it was on the verge of bankruptcy and you were close to getting divorced. Finally, all the better for you if you managed to forgive him for cheating on you with a girl ten years younger than you,"_ a female voice interrupted coming from behind the group. Rachel blushed to this remark when the others turned over. They were able to observe a brunette of about thirty years with green eyes and medium size. The young woman wore a very simple white dress, but which was to delight her, showing a slightly rounded belly. Upon discovering the identity of the unknown Zapata began to smile, which made her partner say that this newcomer was an ally.  
_"I think it's time we go."  
"It's a great idea," she continued. When the intruders left they laughed.  
"Sarah Andrews, my god you are the person I least expected to see here but the only one I am delighted to meet."  
"I'll return the remark to you. Why did you get into this mess?"  
"It's a very long story, but first I want to introduce you to someone,"_ the officer announced. She turned to her best friend to make the presentations the expression completely changed. One thing was certain, even if she still had a lot of difficulties to face during that evening the course had just changed. Reade was convinced that whoever she was, this Sarah could help Natasha face her past and allow her to understand what tormented the young woman who had won her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A friend found**

_"So, I guess this little act means you've known each other for a very long time?"_ Reade questioned, smiling at the complicity of the two young women.  
_"We were eight years old so yes it's been forever. Finally, we didn't see since graduation,"_ Sarah replied delighted to have found her friend but also surprised by her presence. Knowing her dislike for high school she never imagined seeing the brunette today. She was very curious to know the reason for her coming.  
_"It means that you have a lot of very interesting childhood story to tell because the only way to get information from her is to make her drink. Unfortunately for me, I don't hold the alcohol very well,"_ the policeman joked observer.  
_"I see that good thing don't change. I've got plenty in stock that I'd love to share. I'd also love to learn more about the life of this little dungeon,"_ she laughs jovially.  
_"That's in your dreams,"_ the principal retorted, who was happy with the way the evening turned out. Her interlocutor had been her only true friend throughout her teenage years. She had been present during her worst moments and even though they had lost contact the Hispanic had always had a thought for her.  
_"That's what we'll see. How else have you been doing since then? Are you still in the police force? Do you have a boyfriend? How did you meet?"  
"I see that you have not changed, always so curious. It's no wonder you became a lawyer."  
"You're the one who's saying that. Between Jane, Patterson and you, we feel at Guantanamo as soon as you want to know something,"_ he replied, crossing her gaze. Immediately the newcomer perceived a sparkle. She had heard that they were not together, but Sarah knew her comrade well enough to know that the young man had to rely deeply on her. If it wasn't, she wouldn't have taken him.  
_"So, I left the department almost six years ago. We both work for the FBI, that's where we met. I didn't know you were back in town."  
"I've been moving for a few months. My firm has a subsidiary here and when I was promoted we saw it as a good opportunity to go home."  
"From what I see it's not the only thing that has changed. You're very pregnant and very married. I'd be very curious to know who the second half of this baby DNA is."  
"It's a very long story but you may be surprised."  
"Why? Do I know him? We were together in high school, I guess."_  
_"That's right, and you're going to have to have an open mind."  
"Stop it's like the time you convinced me to sabotage a chemistry experiment to have the classes canceled,"_ Zapata said, intrigued. Seeing them exchange Edgar realized that there was a whole part of his friend's personality that he did not yet know.  
_"I forgot that. I mean, Tasha, do you remember Mark?"_ Her former classmate asked, telling her husband to join them. Upon discovering the identity of the mysterious husband, she was extremely surprised. At school, the two pretty brunettes were invincible, outs who served as martyrs as soon as the cheerleaders sought to have fun. Unlike Mark, who was the star of the high school: captain of the football team, king of the prom and student on the honor roll received at Stanford. He was the very stereotype of the boy who didn't pay attention to girls like them. Tasha was wondering how they could have ended up getting married and making a child. Nevertheless, she trusted the judgment of her former best friend.  
_"Hey, hi, so I confess that for a surprise it's a surprise. I'm happy to see you again."  
"Me too and you don't have to do that. I was a moron in high school. Amazingly, Sarah agreed to marry me. Besides I am sincerely sorry for my behavior during this period."  
"I agree finally we all made mistakes at that time. It's forgotten, there are no worries."  
"Surely, we make some mistakes. In any case, it's your gothic pass that I'm not going to forget.  
"A gothic pass? God, I'd kill to see pictures,"_ Reade announced, starting to tease her. For several minutes the newlyweds and the duo of friends continued to chat, learning to get to know each other, making up for lost time for others.

_"The placement is free. Does it tell you to dine together?"_ Mark proposed nearly half an hour later.  
_"With pleasure,"_ the other three companions nodded delightedly.  
_"Don't you mind?"_ Edgar asked her, taking her aside, not sure how her teammate felt.  
_"Not, he was indeed an idiot in high school but from what I just see I'm not the only one to have radically changed. Besides, Sarah has always had instincts. On this occasion I trust him. It's just. Do you remember how we all felt when we heard about Nas and Weller?"_ The Hispanic retorted touched by his constant attention.  
_"I was dubious."  
"There it is the same. I know they were in the same college but from there to end up married. It's more than surprising."  
"I guess that means you're going to play gossip."  
"Hey, I'm not a gossip. At last, I am only a little,"_ she smiled aware of the obvious. He gave it back to her and the two friends left to join the couple. When the meal was announced they settled down at a table while continuing to converse. Several subjects were reviewed such as their respective work, the baby to come, the way Sarah and Mark had ended up getting into a relationship or some anecdotes about Reade and Zapata's partnership. Upon learning that they had both played footballs, the two men quickly came to talk about sports.  
_"Please don't tell me he's also a Lakers fan?"_ The expectant mother implored by addressing her former best friend.  
_"Yes, why? Was Mark also contaminated with California?"  
"It's worse than that. Seriously, I don't know what the guys all have with Michael Jordan."  
"I guess that means you're also a Knicks fan,"_ Reade said with a smile.  
_"Do you know a team with such good statistics or better players?"_ She teased him knowing full well that she was going to make their two riders react. Immediately a debate began between the four sports enthusiasts they were. In joy and good humor, they continued thus for a long time. The two young women had always been close and the chemistry that linked the policewoman to her partner was no longer to be demonstrated only Natasha would never have thought to find such complicity tonight. She knew Reade would have questions. He knew her well enough to know that it wasn't two blonde that had traumatized her so much. Nevertheless, the brunette thought she could open up to him because he was the only person in the world who made her feel safe. Without him, she would never have found the courage to go to this party. One thing was certain, the last few months had changed her, and the young woman was finally ready to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A little advice by the way**

The meal went smoothly between laughs and memories. Finally, Tasha was happy that her friend had pushed her beyond her fear of coming to this meeting. Despite this reminiscence of the past, going back to her former environment was not as unpleasant as she thought. During the evening Reade had to be absent for a few minutes. As a result, the young woman was left alone with the couple.  
_"Good, I think he does not have a long time, so I'll get straight to the point. Are you only friends?" _Sarah questioned bluntly.  
_"Of course, why should I lie to you?"_ Her old best friend retorted, expecting this kind of interrogation since their reunion.  
_"I do not know but seriously the sexual tension between you two is staggering. It's impossible that nothing has ever happened."  
"Sarah!"_ Her two interlocutors exclaimed amused but taken off course by her astonishing frankness.  
_"Please, don't tell me you did not notice it too,"_ the lawyer said to her husband. The latter rolled his eyes, aware that she was perfectly right.  
_"Of course, if you do not have to be so punchy. It's very personal as a subject," _he argued as he entered his game. They bickered gently for a minute or two and then resumed their discussion.  
_"I think I'm starting to understand the thing,"_ Zapata remarked, referring to their relationship. She deliberately avoided answering the original question.  
_"I do not want to break the mood or be indiscreet, but I would rather avoid clumsiness. I was wondering if you had told him anything about Ricky,"_ Mark questioned with his wife's approving eyes. At this interruption, the Hispanic darkened. She nevertheless chooses to respond with their good intentions.  
_"No, and I would like it to stay between us for the moment. I do not know if I will tell him even less when or how, but I do not want him to learn it from anyone else."  
"Of course, that's why I allowed myself to ask the question. I hope I did not bring up something painful."_  
_"There's no problem. I appreciate the attention. Also, coming here, I knew it would resurface," _the brunette interrupted wanting to be reassuring. Ricky was the real reason that made her dread this evening. Even if his couplet on loneliness and harassment was true the young man was the trauma she had been fleeing for all her years. Perceiving the discomfort of her friend, the future mother decided to change the subject to lighten the atmosphere.  
_"Is there ever something between you? After all that could explain why he devours you with the eyes,"_ she continued unable to remove this idea of the head. The alchemy between the two partners was more than obvious. Natasha smiled at this tenacity and could not stop the memory of their kiss from rising to the surface. She began to blush, which made it clear to her interlocutor that she was right. However, her former classmate could not continue because their topic of conversation came back to the table.  
"I am sorry for the interruption. I had to answer," he apologized as he sat down beside his colleague.  
_"Is everything alright?"_ His teammate asked slightly worried.  
"Yes, it was just a story of administrative formality," the policeman smiled used to this solicitude.  
_"Gentlemen we'll have to apologize but it's up to us to eclipse a few minutes."  
"Why?"_ Tasha intrigued, muttering her surprise in her friend's ear as they rose from their chairs.  
_"There is a baby in there who takes my bladder for his toy, so I need to go to the bathroom. Besides, we need to talk," _Sarah retorted amused. The two pretty brunettes left under the questioning gaze of their respective partners.

_"My wife is not subtle," _Mark remarked once they were gone. His interlocutor smiles.  
_"She is indeed a rather surprising person. At last, I'm not at all surprised that she and Tasha get along so well. Besides we have two other colleagues with whom it would fit perfectly. I do not think I'm wrong in assuming that they were already so close at the time of high school."  
"Honestly, I knew them very little during this period. I was the kind of moron who did not pay attention to what was going on around him but from what I remembered it was the case."  
"I was about the same. Fortunately, we have all grown well since time. Do you know why she was so afraid to come back here? I mean, I know Tasha and it's not the two reality star clones that make this effect."  
"I think I know the reason for her discomfort but even if we were not close it is much too personal. It is better that you ask her yourself."  
"That's what I thought,"_ Edgar said wondering what it could be.  
_"You look very closely. How long have you known each other?"  
"My God, it's been almost six years that we are friends."  
"Effectively it's a hell of a time. With your work, you had to live quite impressive things. It does not surprise me that she had enough confidence to ask you to accompany her."  
"We are indeed really close. It is better to be present with each other. It is very important to have someone who covers your back even if it has gone well beyond the professional aspect over the years."  
"I knew this too with my wife."  
"We are not. Finally, our relationship was quite ambiguous for a while, but it did not happen,"_ Reade announced a hint of disappointment in his voice._  
"Yes, of course,"_ his interlocutor finished understanding the complexity of the situation. They continued to talk about sports while waiting for the two friends to return.

On their side, the young women continued their conversation.  
_"Ok, now that we are alone you can tell me everything. I warn you do not lie to me; I know that little smile."  
"You are incorrigible. Almost a year ago there was a raid that went wrong. Reade was hurt quite badly. When I brought him back from the hospital after his surgery he kissed me,"_ Zapata admitted without resistance. She knew very well that her interlocutor would never give up now that she had perceived her embarrassment. To fight was vain.  
_"That's what you call being just friends."  
"We are only friends because I pushed him away and I left. When we saw each other, he told me that it was only the painkillers and the shock, which was more than likely."  
"I understand better."_  
_"What do you understand?"  
"Your operation that went wrong has brought back terrible memories. When he kissed you were afraid to relive the past so you preferred to kick in touch to avoid taking the risk of losing your best friend."  
"I have two friends with whom you will hear you incredibly well. Seriously did I become so transparent?"  
"I do not know. One thing is certain, you are both extremely close. It's always hard to get away from the past. It took me a while before I was ready to move on, so I fully understand your behavior. Nevertheless, the way he looks at you is unequivocal. Sometimes taking the risk is worth it. After all, if at the entrance to 10th grade I was told that I would end up a lawyer, married to Mark and pregnant I would have burst out laughing,"_ Sarah said by wanting benevolence.  
_"It is true that recently I began to consider it. Especially since I received the invitation."  
"So, if you already consider this option I do not need to say more. I think it's time for us to join the boys,"_ she concluded, not wanting to insist more than necessary. They returned to the gym and Tasha decided it was time to open up to his best friend.

_"Hey, does that tell you to go for a walk?"  
"Of course, with pleasure,"_ the policeman said, feeling that something had changed. The duo went around the establishment to immerse themselves in the past. For the first time in a long time, she thought she was ready to dump the past so she could move forward and be fully happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A liberating confession**

The two young people had been walking down the halls of the high school for a few minutes now, observing old photographs and old sports trophies. They were side by side. At the beginning of their journey, the brunette hesitated to go for it. After some procrastination, she touched his hand with hers. Happy to see her take a step forward, her teammate intertwined their fingers with a smile. On contact with his rough and warm skin, a feeling of well-being invades her.  
_"So, this is where you spent your high school years. It's a lot like mine. I mean, I don't know about you, but I feel like all the schools in the city are the same."  
"That's not wrong. I'm sure Patterson would be able to establish some kind of mathematical theory about it,"_ Zapata joked, gradually relaxing.  
_"Of course she could do it, it's Patterson,"_ Edgar nodded. They began to laugh softly. As they passed the science labs, he raised his eyebrows, recalling the allusion made earlier in the evening.  
_"So this is a very long story but to sum up we had a chemistry teacher soporific and ineffective. One morning on the way Sarah decided she didn't want to go to school and spend the day outside. Only we could not skip class because too much absenteeism was not good in a file for college."  
"So you thought that sabotaging an experiment to cancel the courses would be more effective,"_ Reade laughed kindly slightly surprised. Even if he knew that his teammate was a free spirit, the young man would never have thought about her being so rebellious.  
_"I'll tell you, it worked. The stench was so horrible that no one was in class for two days. Officially the criminal was never discovered even though everyone knows it was us. Finally, no one was ever able to prove it."  
"How did you meet Sarah?"  
"My parents were never present, so my brothers and I spent a lot of time with my grandmother. Sarah and her parents moved into the house across the street when we were eight years old. We started playing together quickly. Gradually we became close until we never left each other before graduating. In high school, we were a small group of five friends."  
"Despite all that you have told me, you also seem to have some happy memories of this period."  
"It is true that not everything was so terrible. We had a good time at last until,"_ the policewoman interrupted who was unable to continue._  
"Listen, Tash', I don't force you to do anything and you don't owe me anything but I can see that there are a few things that bother you. I know you well enough to know that it's not a bunch of cheerleaders or a few morons of footballers who made you dread this evening so much. What are you afraid of? What are you running from?"_ the officer questioned after she interrupted her sentence looking sad._  
"You know me by heart. It's a long story, you know. Plus, it's not those with a happy ending."  
"I told you, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Only I can see that it hurts. At least if you need I am here for you,"_ he reassured her in a benevolent way. She smiled touched him.

Walking past a shop window full of photos Zapata realized that this is why she had come, that she had to finally mourn her past. They sat down on a bench across the street, she took a deep breath and began to speak.  
_"It's not that I don't trust or that I don't want to talk to you about it. The thing is that even though everyone here is aware I have never said it out loud. In the end, that's probably the bottom line. Do you see the brown boy in the pictures on the second shelf?"  
"The one with the basketball, yes I see it," the policeman validated intrigued.  
"His name was Ricky. He, his little sister Alexis, Sarah, her cousin and I were close, especially since the ninth grade. We were not popular at all, but it didn't matter to us. We were having a lot of fun and working hard to get out of this rotten neighborhood. During the summer between the years of ten grade and eleven grades, Ricky and I got very close. To the point where he asked me to go out with him. We were very young, and most adults found our relationship futile only we were very much in love. He was already imagining himself becoming a firefighter while I was joining the police force. Ricky saw us living in a nice neighborhood, getting married and having kids. I liked this vision very much, but I was cautious out of habit. When you're born in this kind of place you either grow up fast or you take a bullet so imagine a happy ending it wasn't my type. Our relationship lasted over a year and I had come to believe it. I had come to believe that I could be happy, in love, have a family and a good life. Only everything went into a spin. Three weeks before graduation we decided to spend the weekend at the beach. The exams were over, we had all done it and everyone had been accepted into the stream he wanted. We've been driving for a long time. After landing on country roads we had to stop to ask for our route. On the way back, at the crossing after a truck arrived. It was dark and the driver was drunk. He hit our car head-on. All three of our injuries were quite serious but did not threaten our lives, a few broken bones, and a concussion. However, the boys took the impact from the front and for them, it was much worse. Finally, Alexander, Sarah's cousin, had several operations and months of rehabilitation. Ricky... Ricky had multiple internal and external bleeding. He bled to death before help arrived, without even being able to do anything,"_ Natasha said very difficultly. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting a tear flow down her cheek. Edgar understood much better the behavior of his best friend. She had been upset by this meeting, not because of harassment or loneliness but because she had lost the first person she had allowed herself to love. He touched her cheek, seeking to erase the pain from her face and then tenderly took her in her arms, whispering sweet words to her. A few minutes later she strayed soothed.  
_"I'm truly sorry. I can't imagine how painful it must have been."  
"Receiving this invitation has brought up a lot of things, but maybe it's no worse. After the ceremony, we all continue our journey trying to move forward. I spent a few weeks with Sarah at Stanford and then I came back to New York. I went back to the academy and then you know what's next. We tried to keep in touch, but it was too hard. It took Alexi years to fully recover from her brother's death. Alexander's injuries affected his family in many ways. Despite our best efforts, we remembered each other this tragedy irretrievably. Just pretending nothing happened didn't help."  
"You did what you could at the time. I don't think we're ever going to lose someone you love, and your young eras don't make your feelings any less legitimate."  
"Thank you,"_ she whispered, moved by her compassion, kindness, and tenderness. They sat silently next to each other, thinking back to the last months of their lives, their rapprochement but above all to the fear that held them at the thought of losing the other. Zapata had her head resting on his shoulder, their hands were intertwined, and Reade took the opportunity to caress her soft skin, making a small circle on her palm. Suddenly the song coming from the gymnasium changed. The brunette smiled. Perceiving this change in behavior her friend stood up and reached out to her.  
_"Partner, would you grant me this dance?" _He offered a smile on his face  
_"With great pleasure,"_ the Hispanic accepted marveled.

Quietly they returned to the ballroom and joined the dance floor. Tasha placed her free hand on his right shoulder when Edgar's one landed on her back. For several minutes they swirled to the rhythm of songs all more romantic than the other. The two young people were in their bubble, carried by the peace they brought to each other. After half an hour they stopped dancing. When their eyes crossed they understood that no matter what happened afterward nothing and no one could break the bond between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A surprising end to the evening**

Disturbed by the intensity of what they had just experienced, the two young peoples returned to their table closer than ever. Reade had an arm around her shoulders and Tasha had placed hers behind his back. Once they reached their destination, he gallantly pushed her chair. Crossing her friend's gaze, Sarah immediately realized that she had finally freed herself from her demons. In joy and good humor, the quartet continued the evening without worrying about the world around them. None of them paid attention to the other alumni or the various activities organized. Nearly two hours later the meal came to an end.  
_"I had a great time. We need to see each other again quickly. We have so much to make up for," _the young  
lawyer said, delighted to have reconnected with her best friend. She had made  
very good acquaintances over the years, but none had matched her childhood  
friend. However, she fully understood why the brunette had needed this distance  
to heal. The tragedy had affected them all, but her two female companions were  
the ones who had lost the most. _"That's a great idea. Give me your phone number and we'll have lunch quickly," _the Hispanic accepted more than delighted. The two  
women exchanged their respective coordinates under the watchful eye of their  
riders. After sharing some common practices, the two couples greeted each other.  
_"Goodbye, my beautiful and above all think about what I told you. You deserve to be happy," _the  
expectant mother whispered with a benevolent air.  
_"I would think of it, bye,"_ Zapata replied, smiling faintly. They parted ways, each returning to their car.

As they returned to the road, the atmosphere changed radically. They were both calmer, immersed in their thoughts. The last few hours had been full of emotions. They had to take stock of their feelings and their relationship.  
_"So how do you feel after this night?" _the police officer asked, worried about the impact  
this return to the past had on his partner.  
_"I'm much better than I could have thought, to be honest. It felt good to talk about Ricky. In hindsight, I realize that burying everything to pretend that nothing had happened made things even more painful. As for the other girls, I realized that they hadn't grown up. At the time she gave the impression of being the queens of the world but none of this was real," _she admitted a weightless on her chest.  
_"It is more than obvious that you have nothing to envy them. I know high school is a time when everyone is trying to understand the word, but you're much smarter and so sublime. Besides, I'm sure that was already the case at the time," _he assured without  
really realizing the impact of his words. He didn't take his eyes off the road.  
_"Thank you," _Tasha said  
blushing, stunned by her frankness. The last time he had been so enterprising  
with her was when they kissed. Indeed, even if she had already complimented her  
on her outfit, a new hairstyle or an aspect of her personality, it had always  
been done in a friendly approach. However, in recent months their relationship had changed enormously. Noticing the reaction of his colleague the young man smiled inwardly, happy to be able to arouse this kind of feeling in her. For about twenty minutes they discussed everyone and made their way to the pretty brunette's home.  
_"It's late all my neighbors are already home you're going to have trouble finding a place. You'd a better park a little further away," _Natasha signaled as she approached the apartment. Edgar  
followed her instructions and parked his car about ten minutes' walk away. The night was clear and the temperature mild. The street was almost empty, and the city lights made it all incredibly peaceful. He came to open the door for her, and they began their journey. Their hands had automatically intertwined.  
_"It's rare to see the city so quiet. With all the crimes we see, I sometimes tend to forget that New York can be like this," _the policeman began, directing his gaze towards  
her.  
_"That's not wrong. Finally, we had a pretty quiet few weeks. It's pretty nice after the last two years of crazy," _she smiles tenderly.  
_"I agree. I hope it lasts until Jane and Kurt get married. After all that has happened, they deserve to have a perfect day."_  
_"That's for sure. I still can't believe that in a few weeks they will be married. When you think about how it all started, it seems completely insane. Finally, they__ are so __in love, it's adorable."_  
_"That's right, it would almost make you want to," _Reade remarked. Being honest, she was the only  
person he imagined he was starting a family with.  
_"It's a dream, especially when you see them with Bethany. Despite all the hardships they have been through that they are so united is a miracle."_  
_"Have you ever thought about it? I mean despite our job have you ever considered the idea of having children?" _The young man asked curiously.  
_"After Ricky's death and with my gambling addiction I didn't allow myself to do so. Only the more I think about it the more I think I would like it very much. Finally, it's not like I have the opportunity or even the ability."_  
_"Don't say that. You'd be an incredible mother, I'm sure. Besides, any man would be crazy not to see how wonderful you are."_  
_"Tell me, partner, you're not stingy in compliments tonight,"_ Zapata notified with a playful air. Noticing the  
change in her colleague's behavior, the brunette decided to let go and  
appreciate the moment. For once she wanted to feel good, without thinking about  
the consequences.  
"_It's just the truth,"_ Edgar  
replied, happy to see that she was not pushing him away. Upon hearing her  
friend's story, he felt extremely distressed for her. The African American  
could not imagine the pain of losing their loved one, even though they had seen it when David died. However, this allowed him to better understand certain aspects of her personality. After all, anyone would have been marked by such trials.

They walked silently for a few more minutes, reflecting on their lives, their loves and their hopes. Eventually, they reached their destination. Natasha now lived in a small building in the center with its old architecture where all the apartments had their entrances on the ground floor. They climbed a small stone staircase and found themselves in front of the pretty brunette's door.  
_"Thank you again for helping me deal with all this. Without you, I probably wouldn't be going to that meeting and I wouldn't have had the opportunity to see Sarah again or face the past. Even though it was difficult I do not regret having done it. It had become necessary."_  
_"I told you so. You can always count on me, no matter what."_  
_"Would you like to come and have one last drink?" _The Hispanic proposed unable to bring herself to leave him right away.  
_"It's nice but it's late and it's been a long day. I'm going to go home,"_ Edgar refused, for fear of  
making false ideas again. He was having more and more difficulty hiding his  
feelings. Staying close to her longer when she was more beautiful than ever  
risked making him crack for good. She nodded silently and after laying a delicate kiss on her cheek the young man turned his heels. Watching him leave Zapata had a pinch in her heart. She couldn't live in the past anymore. The young woman was finally ready to take risks for her happiness.  
_"When you kissed me, I was terrified of losing you," _she announced suddenly, strong enough for him to  
hear her. At these words, the policeman turned around. He plunged his eyes into  
the magnificent brown prunes of his teammate, seeking to know the reason for  
this confession. When Reade saw the shy grin that adorned her face he  
understood. Without thinking he smiled back, advancing towards her.  
_"And now?" _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A love stronger than fear**

_"When you kissed me, I was terrified of losing you,"_ he heard as he had already moved several meters away. At first, Edgar did not realize the magnitude of her words, but when he turned to observe her the young man realized that she was taking the first step. Slowly and without taking his eyes off her, he walked towards her, with a slight smile on his face. Their bodies were about 50 centimeters apart when he decided to stop.  
_"And now?"_ He asked her, shyly mesmerized by the intensity of her beauty.  
_"I'm tired of being afraid. I just want to be happy," _Tasha replied, full of hope. Her wish was quickly raised because as soon as she had finished her sentence Reade raised his hand to caress her cheek tenderly. The pretty brunette closed her eyes to enjoy the sweetness of this contact. Seeing that his friend was not pushing him away, he continued passing two fingers under her chin, brushed her forehead and stopped him from her nose until he touched her lips with his thumb. Zapata sighed with anticipation. Her heart was pounding like a teenager when she first kissed. He leaned towards her and kissed her with all the delicacy of the world, taking care to convey all the love he felt for her. Without hesitation, for a second the Hispanic knotted her arms around his neck and threw herself headlong into this embrace.

For several minutes they remained entwined on the doorstep, unable to take off as the attraction was so strong.  
_"Maybe we should go inside,"_ the policeman offered, breathless. The pretty brunette nodded still dizzy and then turned to open the door of her apartment. She bent down to access her keys as he held her by the waist, laying sweet kisses near her ear and in her neck.  
_"As nice as it is if you want me to get us in, you're going to have to stop for a few seconds,"_ she said with a smile. The brown sneered amused but complied. After a while, they were finally able to reach their destination. Without turning on the light she stepped forward to let it pass and then placed her bag on the pedestal. When this was the case the young man turned, lashed her against the door and began kissing her again. The Hispanic found herself enjoying the sensation of his lips on her own. They wandered over the skin of her neck with bewildering ease as if their union were natural. He cajoled her, whispered soft words to her, pinching her skin to the rhythm of her sighs. This embrace was much more passionate. It summed up all the desire and attraction unspoken for all her years.  
_"Even if it suits you perfectly I must confess that I wanted to take off this dress from you at the beginning of the evening,"_ Edgar confessed mischievously. He broke the kiss by straying slightly, taking care to leave their foreheads glued and his hands around her waist.  
_"In this case, it means that it has fulfilled its mission perfectly."_  
_"Natasha Zapata, you would never cease to amaze me,"_ Reade retorted, surprised by her spontaneity.

_"What do you want I am full of surprise, and still you have not seen anything," _the young woman answered in the same tone.  
_"I can't wait," _the policeman concluded. Tenderly, he laid his lips on hers as Tasha dragged his jacket to the ground. At the same rate, she attacked the buttons of his shirt. Without stopping to kiss and continuing their stripping they advanced to the room. During the ride, Edgar had taken off her jacket and shoes. Lovingly he turned it around. While resuming his caresses he opened the zipper of her dress and then made it sensually slide along her body. The two lovers were wearing only their underwear when they arrived at their destination. With the greatest delicacy, he lay her down on her bed and placed herself above, resting only part of her weight on her. Reade recoiled a little and admired her. She was so beautiful that it was unreal. The desire he felt at that moment was unprecedented. He had never found a woman so beautiful, attractive, sexy and perfect. He never imagined the chance to hold her in his arms, to kiss her and to love her as he had always dreamed of. He intended to devote himself entirely to her to show her the extent of his feelings. Zapata was upset by so much lust and she melted when he approached her again.  
_"Are you sure that's what you want?"_ Reade asked uncertainly. More than once he had dreamed of making love to her, of feeling her trembling with pleasure, but that moment they were living was well above all his hopes. Only he wanted to make sure that his partner was in the same frame of mind. Edgar didn't want her to regret anything.  
_"I have never been so sure in my life." _His concern and interest had always made her crack. For the first time in eternity, she felt safe and free to let go.

The policeman, unable to hold on to his desire any longer, bent down again and began kissing him again. She was no longer able to concentrate. The pleasure he invaded her with simple kisses was unimaginable. The brunette shuddered at the thought of what deepening their embrace might make her feel. Zapata reversed their position and began to lay her mouth on her lover's perfectly muscular torso. In turn, his breathing accelerated under the effect of her caresses. Their lips were as magnetized, unable to detach so their contacts were exquisite, intoxicating. They were unable to stop kissing or touching each other. They continued their embrace for a few minutes, taking the time to discover each other's body and their sensitive points when Edgar returned her, making sure to be on top. Tasha could not hold back a groan when she could not catch a wave of pleasure rising in her. Suddenly the Hispanic felt that he was degreasing her bra. Seconds later the young man lowered his lips down his neck to her breasts. The Hispanic was completely stunned by all the sensations. His caresses, his hands and his mouth on her skin drove her crazy. Reade continued by laying a multitude of kisses along her belly and then descended to her intimacy. For several minutes to increase the pleasure with the help of his fingers and tongue. Seeing her begin to lose control, hearing her screams become louder, her breathing accelerates the brown by adding a second and then a third by continuing to rotate them at the same pace, making her completely crazy. He accelerated his movements gradually by feeling her lose her footing. The young woman was in another world. Pleasure radiated her whole being and nothing mattered anymore. Her hands were on her lover's neck and all she was able to do was let go. About a minute later he felt her contracting and trembling with pleasure. It didn't take long for her to reach ecstasy. It was like a dream. Natasha was not in her first experience, far from it. Only she had never known such a tender and delicate man. When he saw her relax the young man came up to kiss her passionately. For a few minutes, they brought down the temperature, lovingly entwined, continuing with their gentle caresses. Then feeling his erection against her Tasha hurried to take off his underwear. Reade growled with pleasure at this contact while continuing to caress the body of his beautiful. Knowing that he was not going to last long he spread his legs and silently asked for his consent. The African American penetrated her slowly and tenderly and then stopped to give it time to adapt to his presence. The pretty brunette moans as she feels him coming into her. None of her previous companions had been so gentle and considerate. Usually, they put their pleasure before his but there it was quite the opposite. Reade had eyes only for her. He was tender, delicate and caring. He was perfect. He began to move gently while kissing her and Zapata lost her footing again. The sensations were exhilarating. The comings and goings began, and Tasha knotted her legs around her lover's waist for comfort. They moved in harmony without ever letting go of their eyes. Edgar could feel his lover's nails crashing behind his back. Their movements behaved more disorderly. Their kisses and their looks were filled with love. Soon they could not resist and reached the seventh heaven in perfect synchronization. After descending from their cloud, the two young people collapsed next to each other and fell asleep with their spirits still clouded with pleasure.

The next morning the brunette emerged first. Gradually regaining her spirits, she smiled as she felt her partner's arms around her waist. The evening of the previous evening had been lifesaving in many ways. Dealing with her past had allowed him to realize how irrational his fears were. Delicately the policewoman turned to watch her lover emerge from the arms of the morph.  
_"Hello," _he smiled, smiling, before placing a delicate kiss on her lips.  
_"Hello, did you sleep well?"_ Zapata replicated just as tenderly.  
_"Wonderfully, Tash' that night was amazing. I just don't have the words." _  
_"I agree on enough,"_ the Hispanic interrupted not wanting to break the magic of the moment. For the first time in years, she was at peace. However, she could not help but be afraid that he would regret it. Immediately understanding her fears Edgar sat down in bed. He brought her close to her and plunged his eyes into her own.  
_"No, you don't understand. As intense as it was last night, for me it was much more than sex. I love you, Tasha, so much more than you can imagine. I fell in love with you the first time we work together. Last time I didn't do it right to show you the extent of my feelings and I wouldn't make the same mistake again."_  
_"I love you too,"_ Zapata confessed before kissing her again. That kiss was full of passion and promise. He was synonymous with their future together. Not everything would be perfect. They would probably have a lot of trials to face but they love each other, and nothing could change that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A future full of surprises**

In the early evening, a grey SUV parked in the front of a beautiful house in an upscale Manhattan neighborhood. A young couple and a little boy came out. They went ahead and then the young woman knocked on the door. A second brunette opened with a smile on her face.

_"Tash', Ed', you are finally, please, enter. Owen, my heart, it's crazy you've grown up when it's only been two weeks since we met,"_ Sarah delivered successively by hugging her friends and then lifting the child in her arm.  
_"I know, Mum always says I'd be as tall as Dad later," _he replied, passing his arms around her neck.

_"Sorry for the delay, we took longer than expected to complete the investigation," _Reade apologized as they joined the living room.  
_"It's not a problem. We are familiar with last-minute jobs,"_ Mark said in a benevolent manner after greeting them in turn. Immediately they were joined by a little girl who kissed the new arrivals. After overcoming the banalities of usages and then taking news from one another the two children went to play when the adults settled down to have an aperitif

_"I can't believe that a few kilometers from here, they are already celebrating the twenty years of our promotion. It's hard to imagine that five years have already passed since the last meeting,"_ Tasha said with a smile.  
_"At the same time, a lot of things have happened since the last one: between your surprise pregnancy, me who gave birth to Rose, you of Owen, the marriage of Jane and Kurt, the birth of their twins Aiden and Emma, your marriage, the marriage of Patterson and Lincoln , the one of Rich and Boston, my pregnancy of Nathan and finally you who is pregnant again, all this without counting all the promotions, business and various investigations that we've been dealing with."_  
_"I confess that said like that it would be more like a marriage agency or a maternity hospital than a federal agency,"_ the new director of the FBI joked. The four friends immediately laughed, even though the joke was surprisingly true. In recent years they have focused much more on their personal lives than on their careers.  
_"To say that if you and the girls hadn't encouraged me to go we probably wouldn't be here today," _the pretty brunette announced, tenderly caressing her already well-rounded belly for four months of pregnancy. She looked lovingly at her husband and kissed him.  
_"I don't agree at all and I know I wouldn't be there alone. You were destined to end up together, it was fate,"_ the lawyer replied as if she were set out to say the obvious.  
_"You're so romantic, it's adorable,"_ her husband said.  
_"It's also very obvious. There is only to see. You gave birth to Owen right nine months after the alumni meeting. It's fate, I tell you."_  
_"I've never been a big fan of all its stuff but she's not wrong. Finally, all that matters are that the story ends well,"_ the Hispanic concluded to the angels.  
_"I couldn't agree more,"_ Edgar granted.

The four friends continued to chat throughout the evening in joy and good humor, recalling the delicious moments of those past years. At the end of the evening, the couple of lawyers drove the two agents to the door.  
_"I conclude that you still don't want to tell us the sex of the baby," _Sarah implored.  
_"No, you'll learn it like everyone else at Patterson's party. I assure you that you have no chance to make us spit the piece."  
"It's not funny and the worst part is that I'm sure it amuses you. Well, it's not like you're expecting twins either." _They greeted each other and joined their car, their little boy in their arms.  
_"I can't believe she hit the bull's eye without realizing it,"_ Tasha laughed, hardly surprised.  
_"Yes, she didn't predict that we were going to have a daughter and a boy,"_ the future father said, smiling. The announcement of her pregnancy had not been a surprise, unlike the first time. Indeed, even if they had been thrilled, learning that they were going to have a baby just two months after the beginning of their relationship had been very surprising. Only this time it had been voluntary. They want to give a brother or sister to their elder. The two officers had only not imagined that it would be both at the same time. They were still struggling to make the wonderful news come true. Quietly, they returned home thinking back to the incredible journey of their lives and the extraordinary adventures that still awaited them. Finally, this is a whole different story.


End file.
